i never give up
by yukii04
Summary: JJ x YURIO (one shot lemon yaoi) "¿nunca te sentiste identificado con mi canción Yuri? porque ultimamente no dejo de pensar en ti, no solo cuando la escucho..."


**I never give up**

 **Advertencias** **: usualmente escribo el testamento después del fic y solo pongo arriba que es YAOI de JJ X YURIO, que YOI no es de mi propiedad, y que contiene LEMON, pero ahora me cabe resaltar que no odio a la prometida de JJ así que no la voy a matar no a hacerla una hdp, solo vamos a hacer como si no existiera para darle paso al Yaoi ¿si? El fic ya está escrito, así que aunque digan que no ya está.**

En la pista de patinaje se podía ver al famoso JJ entrenar con su canción se fondo, estaba algo desconcentrado, se le notaba en los saltos, específicamente en el aterrizaje; sin embargo, seguía sin detenerse.

Un rubio de ojos azules entró y tomó asiento en las gradas superiores mirándolo desde arriba y sonriendo al notar como el americano perdía el equilibrio.

- _"I can change the world JJ just follow me, catch me if you can and look at me…"-_ los labios del pequeño ruso repetían inconscientemente la letra de la canción mientras se inclinaba sobre sí apoyando los codos en la silla de delante.

Los minutos seguían corriendo y JJ, cansado, se sentó en el gélido hielo a respirar con grandes arcadas.

-¡los años te sentaron mal!- le gritó Yuri desde la escalera mientras bajaba para estar a su altura.

-años de ser mejor que tú- dijo mientras se levantaba y salía de la pista de hielo.

-¡cállate, idiota!- respondió dándole un golpecito en el estómago.

-¿nunca te sentiste identificado con mi canción?- le preguntó cambiando de tema antes de iniciar una guerra.

-¿en qué sentido?- se sentía confundido, y con justificación, nunca había mantenido una conversación estable con JJ.

-" _Whenever you feel standalone never shed a tear, If you always smile on face you'll make it through the rain._ _I'll never give in how high the mountains rise, keep looking ahead"-_ repitió mirándolo a los ojos entes de que el rubio se sonrojara y bajara la mirada.

-tal vez… si lo pones así- susurró más para sí que para él.

-sé que puedes alcanzarme- dijo con una sonrisa sincera mientras se sacaba los patines, sin notar los ojos brillantes del otro.

-¿Por qué te sacas los patines?- preguntó buscando un cambio de rumbo.

-ya tuve suficiente por hoy, tengo que dejar de pensar tanto en ti mientras escucho _mi_ canción- sentenció mientras se dirigía a la salida, pero Yuri lo seguía a paso calmado.- no te puedes alejar de mí ¿verdad?-

-claro que sí, solo quiero que sufras- dijo con expresión de superioridad mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la instalación.

-no sufro por tenerte cerca- declaró serio y antes de que Yuri pudiese reaccionar ya se encontraba acorralado entre los brazos de JJ y la pared.

-¿¡qué haces idiota!?- gritó fingiendo enojo pero no había forma de ocultar su sonrojo.

JJ no respondió, solo se dedicó a repartir besos por el blanco cuello del menor. Yuri sentía sus piernas temblar y su cuerpo arder ¿Cómo alguien podía generar tantos sentimientos en cuestión de segundos?

-dime que quieres- suplicó JJ con la voz cortada. Yuri quedó petrificado ante el tono de voz, era verdad, le hacía mal pensar en él ¿eso significaba que luego de usarlo lo iba a desechar?

-quiero- susurró clavando la mirada en el techo. No era digno si ganaba porque el otro empeoraba, él tenía que ser mejor. Quería reconstruirlo.

JJ alzó la mirada y juntó sus labios siendo correspondido. Sus brazos rodearon la cintura de Yuri, mientras que las manos de este recorrían el cuerpo del mayor hasta llegar a entrelazar sus propios dedos tras la nuca de este.

Yuri mordió el labio inferior de JJ e introdujo su lengua en la cavidad bucal y, aunque fue su propia acción, dejo escapar un jadeo que fue ahogado en el beso por la calidez de su interior. Al cabo de unos segundos que se les hicieron pocos, se separaron por falta de aire y volvieron a unirse sin siquiera pensarlo.

JJ bajó sus manos metiéndolas dentro del pantalón del otro, a lo que este respondió con un saltito rodeando su cintura con sus piernas. El mayor, sin cortar el beso y a doras penas, logró llegar al baño que había a pocos metros de distancia y encerrarse en un cubículo. Apoyó a Yuri contra una de las paredes y comenzó a moverse simulando penetraciones sobre la ropa, provocando que sus intimidades se rosen y ambos sientan descargas eléctricas recorrer sus vientres.

Yuri logro desprenderse del agarre y bajar hasta quedar agachado a la altura del elástico del pantalón de JJ, bajándolo lo suficiente como para dejar escapar su miembro erecto. Tragó saliva al verlo y juntó fuerzas antes de meterlo en su boca. El mayor solo miraba atento disfrutando del inexperto trabajo del menor.

A medida que la boca de Yuri recorría el falo del moreno, una de sus manos hacia lo mismo en sentido contrario, y en cierto momento, aumento drásticamente la velocidad, provocando que el más alto sintiera sus piernas ceder y haciéndolo tomar de los cabellos al menor para que no parara mientras él se apoyaba contra la pared para sostenerse mejor.

-Yu-Yuri—susurró apretando sus hebras rubias con fuerza.- voy a— no lo dejó acabar su frase, aumentó aún más la velocidad provocando que terminara dentro de su boca, esparciendo su semen en la garganta del menor.

Ambos con las respiraciones agitadas y las mejillas muy sonrojadas se miraron durante unos segundos antes de que Yuri se levante rápidamente y vuelvan a unir sus labios mientras que se deshacían de la ropa. La chaqueta de RUSIA quedó sobre la puerta del cubículo, la de CANADA tirada en una esquina de este, las remeras juntas en otra esquina, y el pantalón y ropa interior del rubio sobre la chaqueta de JJ.

Yuri aprieta sus manos y frunce el ceño haciendo fuerza contra la pared con su propia frente ocultando el gran sonrojo que tiene por el hecho de que JJ está fingiendo penetraciones con dos de sus dedos dentro de él. Si, le duele, pero, ostia que se siente bien.

Leves gemidos comienzan a salir de sus labios sin poder contenerlos mientras el moreno alza un poco más las caderas del rubio para poder retirar los dedos con mayor facilidad. Al dejar de sentir la placentera sensación, Yuri gruñe de frustración, se sentía en su límite y el idiota no lo dejaba terminar, pero el enojo no duró demasiado porque empezó a notar el glande de JJ rozar su intimidad.

Comenzó a entrar en él lentamente, pero Yuri no era especialmente una persona paciente, así que movió sus caderas hacia atrás provocando que JJ entrara en él de una sola vez y sacándose un grito de dolor inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y apretando con fuerza los parpados; el otro hundió su rostro en la espalda del rubio dejándose abrazar por el interior de este y sintiendo las descargas eléctricas en su miembro.

-¿quieres matarme, Yuri?- susurró entrecortadamente sin separarse de él.

No obtuvo respuesta, el menor no podía hablar, no se sentía en su propio cuerpo, era como si su cerebro fuese consciente de lo que pasaba pero su cuerpo solo era absorbido por las miles de sensaciones que el otro provocaba en él.

JJ comenzó a moverse lentamente hasta que pudo notar que los gritos de Yuri se volvieron gemidos de placer, y entonces aumentó la rapidez de sus movimientos y justo cuando sentía que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, tomó el miembro de Yuri y comenzó a masturbarlo con rapidez logrando que ambos acaben cuando el mayor tocara ese botón en el interior del otro provocando que sus paredes de contraigan y por lo tanto acabara llenándolo por segunda vez.

-JJ…- susurró el rubio cayendo rendido al suelo.

El moreno de dejó caer del otro lado del cubículo viendo el contorno desnudo de Yuri, y buscando entre su ropa, le puso su campero sobre sus hombros.

-te va a agarrar un resfriado- le dijo mientras que este apretaba sus puños sobre la cremallera de la chaqueta roja.

-¿y por qué no la mía? – preguntó curioso volteando a verlo.

-esta allá arriba- dijo señalándola con la mirada.- no es que quisiera verte con mi chaqueta puesta ni nada- una sonrisa adornó su rostro provocando un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas del más bajo.

-¿ya dejarás de pensar en mí y volverás a patinar bien?- preguntó cerrando la campera.

-¿a qué te refieres?- frunció el ceño mientras acomodaba su pantalón sin mirarlo.

-¿no follamos para que ya no me tengas en la mente cuando patinas?- un deje de tristeza se notaba en su tono y en su mirada que intentó ocultar con su pelo.

-¿de qué hablas, idiota? Me tienes coladito, después de esto no sales de mi cabeza ni con tratamientos psicológicos- respondió sonriendo y tomándolo de la mano para acercarlo a él y abrazarlo por la espalda.- te amo Yuri- dijo hundiendo su rostro en su hombro derecho.

-puede que yo también te ame… idiota- susurró sonrojado mirando para otro lado.

-dime "rey _JJ-sama estoy súper dúper enamorado de usted"-_ dijo fingiendo su voz. Como respuesta solo obtuvo un codazo en su estómago.

-vamos, que ya es tarde- dijo Yuri mientas se levantaba pero hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir un pinchazo en su interior.

-¿te duele?- preguntó JJ con una sonrisa de superioridad.-mi departamento queda cerca-

Una vez vestidos tomó al rubio cual princesa, en contra de su voluntad, y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al departamento. –Estrenamos España- dijo el moreno sonriendo.

-cállate pervertido- dijo hundiendo su rostro en su pecho.

-mira quien habla ¿de veras tienes quince añitos? – preguntó riendo pero paró en seco al darse cuenta de algo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el menor al verlo pálido.- las autoridades no tienen por qué enterarse de nuestras intimidades, JJ- sentenció Yuri dejándolo más tranquilo.

 **Fin**

 **Ya ta! Lo escribí enterito escuchando el tema de JJ, díganme que no soy la única que le encanta demasiado. Es mi primer ONE SHOT de YOI! De apoco se empieza pues.**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir…**

 **Bessos!**

 **Yukii!**


End file.
